The Call of Legaia
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: Ken gets his disk that he orders and he and his girlfriend gets a trip that is not part of the package with that disk.
1. Chapter One the Call

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the playstation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Summary: Ken gets his disk that he orders and he and his girlfriend gets a trip that is not part of the package with that disk.

Chapter One the Call

"Ken your package is here." Jiro called out holding out a parcel that is small enough for a video game.

"Thanks now I can play this game that I have wanted to play since I played the demo." Ken mentioned as he ripped open the box to show a box with 'Limited Edition' and 'Legend of Legaia' on it. His teenage body running straight back to his room in high spirits, and in hopes to call his girlfriend over right then and there.

"About time he started not to act like he is being watched all the time." Jiro sighed as Ken ran off.

"Are we going to have the ability to use the phone or is he going to use Email this time." Makoto asked grinning since when Ken got the demo for the game he is so excited to now own he used the phone talking to all his friends for hours.

"I hope he uses the email option. I am going to need the phone tonight." Jiro stated sighing but smiling.

Ken set up his monitor for the computer for his playstation, and grabbed the demo disc of his new game.

"She said that she would help me with the moves if she saw me play this through." Ken muttered as he played the demo over and over as he waited.

"Ken-Chan your girlfriend is here." Makoto called as she knocked on the door.

"Thanks mama. Could I have a cake and some juice to share?" Ken asked as he got up from his chair and winced as one of his legs had fallen asleep on him. He stood there waiting for the numbness to fade away.

"Yes dear, some cake and juice will be a great thing. Now don't play for hours without a break. We don't need her family getting worried that you are doing more than just playing a game." Makoto told Ken as the door opened with a shocked Ken staring at her at the assumption that there would be more than the game.

"Mama we are waiting for after High school for that." Ken stated in shock. Ken mother just laughed and walked to the kitchen to get him his cake and juice.

A girl with light purple hair, round glasses framing her brown eyes, wearing a dark purple shirt and brown pants walked into Ken's room holding a few leaves of paper. She gave Ken a smile.

"Hi Miyako, thank you for wanting to help me with the arts." Ken stated as he finished the demo again. This time instead of restarting the demo he turned off the system and took out the disk and put it in its case and went for the unopened case when he was done pulling off the plastic wrap his mother had brought in the juice and cake.

"It's not a big deal. I just want to see what has you talking about for hours. Coming to help will show me it." Miyako told her boyfriend, she is glad that he isn't obsessed with trying to fix his mistakes anymore. "So what makes this version different than the normal disk?"

"One there is several items you get from the start like fifty healing leaves and thirty magic leaves as well as higher starting money and the second it isn't a black disc but golden." Ken went soft when he said black.

"Ken," Miyako sighed and went closer to him, "I wish that you would get over your past."

"Miyako, thank you." Ken sighed and looked down with a thought, 'I would love to go on an adventure with you', "I want to be with you."

"Well put your disk in and start playing." Miyako said trying to change the mood to what it was before she asked about the version of disk.

Ken pulled out the blue disk that had a full grown Genesis Tree rather than the blue disk that has Xain on it and put the disk into the system and when he hit the power button everything went weird.

_You will get your wish, an adventure to take away the past. Please help my people. They are in dire need. With your help they will help you._

Nobody heard this plea but the plea came…

**_A/n: Finally a new story and one that just popped out of the blue. So i decided to go with it. What do you think happened? Who was the voice that made the plea that no one heard? And is something up with that disk?  
_**


	2. Chapter Two Where are we?

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the playstation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Chapter Two Where are we?

A storm raged overhead the sea rages and a boat overturns sending the occupants to their deaths. A glow happened over the overturned boat and two teenagers landed in the ocean next to the boat. The darker haired teen pulled the lighter haired teen onto the boat before hauling their body onto it. The storm cleared on the second day that they were on the overturned boat. But by then they didn't know much. On the third day a fishing boat saw them.

"They're freezing." A voice boomed over the darker haired teen.

"Do you think that they were out like that since the storm?" another voice boomed though it was softer than the first voice.

"I guess. They need to get out of the soaked clothing but we don't have spares to put them in." the first voice boomed again and the darker haired teen groaned.

"We will need to forget about fishing, and take them back to the village." The second voice boomed and with that the voices left the two teens shivering next to some supplies.

More voices, so loud and noisy. Can't they tell that hearing them hurt? A soft voice told them that they had to drink this warm stuff. The two teens did and then after the hurting head stopped aching and they were split up the boy who had dark hair was taken and stripped rubbed down to dry and warm him, after he was dry warm wool tunic and trews were put on him and then taken to as soft and warm bed.

The teen that had lighter hair was a girl and the women of the place swiftly got her dried and in a woolen shift. There was a lot of speculation on who the two sick teens were, but the conclusion was that they were from the sea kingdom, the kingdom that sailed the wide ocean to avoid the dangers of land.

It took a fortnight for the two to recover from their rescue.

"Where am I, what is going on?" Ken asked as he noted that he was with a lot of elderly people. He looked around and they seem to be leaving for something.

"Oh! The youth is awake. Where you are is the village called Rim Elm. You were blessed by Ferti to be rescued by one of our fishing boats. What is going on, well, the hunters have returned and ahead of the Mist." A gentle older woman answered his two questions then she left to greet the hunters.

"Ferti? Rim Elm?! How?" Ken muttered to himself and looked to his left and saw Miyako starting to wake so he hissed to her. "Miyako, somehow we are in the game."

"But how?" Miyako asked as she sat up.

"I don't know, but we are going to have to play along or we could die." Ken looked down, "What do you know about the game?"

"Mist is bad, Seru is bad, there are special trees and that is it." Miyako answered quickly as she heard someone coming back into the building that they are in.

"So they did awaken. May I ask your names, I am the Elder Tomah, leader of Rim Elm?" An elderly man wearing grey robes and holding a knarled staff spoke to them.

"I am called Ken and this is Miyako." Ken answered slowly as if he didn't know what to do.

"Is she your betrothed?" Tomah asked surprising them both and Ken nodded so that they wouldn't get separated. "Thought so, you wouldn't let her go until you were pried from her to let us start healing."

Both teens were blushing, and Ken figured that landing next to the boat in freezing conditions might have made him try to keep her from drowning.

"We will bring hot food to get over the chill you have from your boat overturning during the winter storms." Tomah stated as he walked to another area and a younger woman, just nearly Sora's age, came in holding a tray with two plates with steaming meat and some tubers.

"When you finished with this you will be given medicine for your ordeal." The girl stated as she put the plates on their laps.

"Thank you." Both stated as they dug in, the meat was tender but gamey, and the tubers was a cross between potatoes and turnips and tasty. The medicine was more like tea than anything but the tea was thick and cold.

When they were allowed to leave the building that they were placed in, they had learned that it was the elder's building a place for where the elderly go, and explore the village they learned that it was winter and that there was a few inches of snow.

There was an inn, a cave, a tree near the middle of town, a field for farming, and twenty houses. They were given a house that the previous owner was a hunter that never came back from his hunt. They learned most of the villagers and Ken was pressed into learning from the monk since the elders said that he would be hunting the week after Vahn, a boy that would be turning fourteen following the next winter. They learned that all able-bodied men are turned into hunters while the women learned to weave and they tend to the farms. Those that are not able-bodied like Val, Vahn's father, and Illas, Ixis's father are given tasks around the village, Val is the one that makes the decisions on where supplies go and Illas does repair work.

"For someone that is fourteen you don't have very many skills to be useful in a hunt." Ixis taunted Ken before a lesson from Tetsu.

"Well, I never had to hunt." Ken stated knowing that it could get on Ixis's nerves but it needed to be done.

"The village needs water. We are going to run to Hunter's Spring and carry as much water as we can save I am going to be protecting you from Seru monsters that might be outside the Mist." Tetsu stated looking at the boys in front of him, Vahn a blue haired boy that is strong and can be a jerk to some people, Ixis a light greenish-brown haired boy that would be hunting a week after Ken and acts tough, and Ken.

"The rains are going to be coming why don't we wait until then?" Ixis asked looking a little frightened.

"This is the last test for you to become hunters. If you do not react properly during a hunt you will die or become a Seru monster this is to see if you will be able too. If you have listened to my teachings you will have very little to fear." Tetsu stated calmly he handed them several empty water bags and walked with them to the gate.

"I have a question, what does the Mist do to a human not wearing a Seru?" Ken asked and Vahn stared at Ken.

"Ah, a good question for someone that doesn't know much about the Mist. Depending on how long the exposure to that evil stuff one could go mad, or heightens ones fears. That is why mental training is taught." Tetsu answered without much feeling. They got to the door without any more talking.

"Ah, your see how they react to the Mist test. I remember this; this is a great way to see; that is how I got to be a door guard." Jonon laughed opening the door.

The outside of the wall was so foggy and the only this that wasn't tall grass was the game trails and the path to the Hunter's Spring. The four ran to the spring and filled the water bags. Ken having trouble filling the third while holding two, Ixis was doing the same as Ken, but Vahn was filling the fourth when Tetsu called them to run back to the village since the hunters had left there already.

The wind had changed; Ken could see that Tetsu is more at edge. Something was moving through the grass and jumped out in front of them. Tetsu went on the offensive and attacked the rear of the monster it gave a scream and turned to shards of light.

"What we call Gobugobu, they are Seru monsters. They were once human but the person that wore the Seru was completely controlled and was turned into that." Tetsu told them once they got close to the gate of Rim Elm.

"So we just killed someone that had no control over their actions?" Ken asked appalled at this now learned fact.

"We just killed a monster that would have no qualms of killing you." Tetsu told Ken and then he turned and knocked the pattern on the door.

**_A/n: I just didn't want to make it the same as other Legaia fics and in the game they did say that people went missing and they had no clue on why, i just made the why. So what is going to happen next? Where is the start of the Adventure?  
_**


	3. Chapter three the Approaching Hunt!

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the playstation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Chapter three the Approaching Hunt!

Ken had honed his body to be like the rest of the budding hunters. He did in fact start teaching Miyako what he was learning thinking to be on the safe side. Miyako also gained a lither look; no longer awkward on her feet she is more graceful and aware of her surroundings. They have become friends with most of the village and Ken did tell her of what will happen from the demo.

There was plenty different already from the demo and maybe the first part of the game, for one there was twenty buildings where in the game there was four and the inn, the cave for where the memory statue for the saving of the game was actually a temple, the leaves were also called something other than healing and wisdom, they were called Rem and Teig blessings.

Ken noticed that a girl his age was crushing on Vahn while Vahn was thinking that Mei was like a sister to him. And that was a strange thing that they noticed, it seemed that there was a tradition to name their children starting with the same letter as their own name.

The winter was a little harsh on the village but Juno, Mei's father, was bringing in enough game whenever he led the hunts. They also ate the fish that the ships brought back as it brought enough so that the village didn't starve during the nasty icy rain. As spring was coming the winds didn't seem as strong and the Mist was seemingly getting thicker as time went by.

Soon spring came and the first shoots of the fields were springing up. The day before Vahn's hunt was the next day and everyone noticed that Vahn was so nervous that he was spending every free moment at the Genesis Tree which looked like a nearly dead tree even though it radiates life. It never grew any leaves during spring, it never had a glorious crown of leaves to shade the ground from the sun, and it never had any shiny shoots of new growth when winter came.

Ken was getting nervous as well, he knew that the village was going to be attacked by a henchman of the Mist. He never said anything about it since there were tales of there being only one being able to see through the veil of time and that was Hari, and Ken didn't want to associate with being a true seer when he was not.

Tetsu was lenient with Vahn as he thought it was just nerves for Vahn, and he knew that the day before the hunt was a day to get the last set of advice for Vahn since it was basically a day of rest. He did find it hard to get the attention of the two boys in front of him.

"Start focusing on your surroundings, if you do not you will be either killed by Seru or turned into a monster. Ken, get your guard up. Ixis, your moves should and was much smoother. What happened? You want to be taken off the hunter's post and take up either fishing or being a village guard?" Tetsu called out picking out the flaws of the boys' moves.

"No, master Tetsu, my family has always been hunters. And my mother is finishing my hunter's clothing." Ixis answered as he started fixing his movements back to how he was moving as nerves and jitters of going to hunt for the first time hit him.

"I just got the jitters of actually hunting next week." Ken stated hoping to cover for his mistakes as he was nervous of the next day.

"Bah, you two go then. If you are too nervous go to the tree and meditate, like Vahn is. I have enough issues with getting the younglings to move right with you two messing up with training." Tetsu waved them away and started with a child of eight to get the basics down.

They walked towards the tree by going the long way that went by the wind mill.

"Do you think that Mei will like me if I hunt as well as her father?" Ixis asked out of the blue.

"I think she will like you once she realizes that Vahn don't like her the way she likes him. Things do change; remember how you two acted when I was brought to the village?" Ken asked needing no answer. Both boys would go on a taunt war until Mei or the elder broke them up and Tetsu would then work them both until they could not even move a muscle. Then they would rest until they could and start all over. Vahn did do some of the worst insults and Ixis would go on a dig on Vahn's rashness as a child leading to his father's injury.

But when Ken came out of the fishing boat holding onto Miyako so long that both boys felt like they were being stupid. Here was a person holding onto their love and when they heard the story on why Ken was like that they were quite abashed at themselves. Their verbal taunts went from wounding to building the other up. They also started teaching Ken their preferred weapons; Vahn knives and swords, Ixis sling and axe.

"Yeah, we were snots back then, but Mei has to notice that I changed like Vahn did. What does she see in him?" Ixis asked feeling worry that Vahn might still get the girl he likes.

"Well, Vahn is rash still, brave, rude to those that try to tell him what to do save those he has respect for, and a leader type. Remember her father is the leader of the hunters. I heard that Vahn is being groomed to be the next leader of the hunters when Juno retires to the elder's home." Ken told Ixis and then went on, "You are more in the shadows, fast with your words and temper, but you are kind, hardworking, and always try to finish what you started. Today not included in the list."

"So I should do something to prove myself to her? I go on my first hunt a week after you, and Vahn would be hunting for two weeks." Ixis sighed, "Do I prove my worthiness by out hunting Vahn or prove it by trying to work with him?"

"I think the second would bring her attentions faster than the first." Ken sagely said and then they were silent the rest of the way to the Tree.

Time flew by as they meditated at the Genesis Tree like Tetsu had asked them and they did start to feel calmer but Ken felt restless as the tree felt like fire than a calming source for him.

When they went back to their homes Vahn and Ixis said that they would meet in the temple to Rem in the morning.

They heard how once the Seru was beings that gave their powers to humans. Then how out of nowhere the Mist came and made the Seru into murdering beasts. The priestess called on Teig and Rem for the budding hunters' safety.

Afterwards they started their daily routine by afternoon Ken noticed that Vahn went straight to the Genesis Tree again. When the hunters returned from the hunt everyone in the village was in shock.

Juno the leader of the hunters was dead. They took Juno to his home and laid him on his bed for one last night as is Rim Elm's custom. Everyone came to calm down Mei as well as to pay respects to Juno.

That evening's meal was not as happy as everyone wanted; the day before a new hunter was to go outside for the first time a hunter died.

Night fell as everyone was fearful for the hunters in the morning what if none came back alive.

A sound reverberated through the night. The sound was like a loud bang or footstep. Ken opened his door to see everyone or almost everyone was near the wall staring at it like they could stop whatever is coming by being there.

"Miyako, do you want to come with me?" Ken asked feeling a little worried because if they died here they are forever stuck here.

"Yes, I want to see what is causing that sound." Miyako stated grabbing a sling and stones.

They both went to the crowd and saw Ixis and Vahn walk up.

"This isn't right. What if this thing that is making that sound attacks the wall?" Ixis asked sounding scared.

"Don't worry; we've trained for years if something goes wrong." Vahn said with conviction.

Just then a voice rang out, not coming from any of the villagers standing at the wall.

"Ah, impressive. Just how many puny humans have survived." The voice stated as if humans were a piece of prey to kill.

The village elder Tomah was fearful and was looking for the voice. Out of a small portal a creature that had crab claws for hands wearing a red robe appeared right next to the door.

"Pitiful creatures, living in fear of the Mist. You scream at the sight of a Seru's shadow. Pathetic." The creature exclaimed but sounded disgusted at human's in general. When it floated higher it continued, "In this out of reach place you thought to put this flimsy wall to protect you from the Mist eternal? Humans are but insects! The time has come to abandon your resistance. I am Zeto. I have come to bring the salvation of Eternal Mist to you pitiful creatures." When he said that Tetsu in rage went to attack Zeto and was bounced off a shield.

"Humans, the time is nigh accept the Mist!" Zeto preached and then turned to face the wall. A Seru must have attacked the wall with a giant fireball and the wall fell. People were starting to panic as Mist started to flow into the village from the damaged section of wall. "It is time! Seru, followers of the Mist. It is time to attack this eyesore of a tree!" with that he vanished.

Seru who was waiting to attack swarmed into the village… a woman screams as a creature starts mauling her… elders scream as they run towards their home… Ixis fights and defeats a Seru… Vahn kills the Seru that mauled the woman. All this happened in a minute of Zeto's vanishing act.

"Mei! She doesn't know what just happened!" Ixis shouted and fought his way out of the crowd of fighting and waves of more Seru.

Ken and Miyako fought with ease, Ken took a moment to check out the tree. In the demo the tree glowed but the real thing didn't but he did notice that the Mist and Seru was having a hard time getting near it. Right then he also noticed that now the only ones fighting were Tetsu, Ixis, Vahn, most of the hunters, and Miyako and himself.

After a half hour of this constant fighting the Seru seems to thin and Vahn was calling to those that were fighting to go to the Genesis Tree. Ken blinked; it took Vahn all this time to get Meta and to gather his courage to talk to someone to start the rescue of the village.

When everyone was at the tree, Tetsu though unhappy that Vahn is now bonded to a Seru so he guards the only entrance to the tree square, was wondering what to do.

"Everyone needs to pray to the tree. Pray by thinking to rid the Mist in this village." Vahn spoke as if he was repeating after someone or… something.

After everyone bowed their heads Vahn walked towards the Genesis Tree, his hand that now holds the Seru touches the trunk. To Vahn everyone glowed and that glow went to Meta which shined brightly, then the shine went into the tree. To everyone else they did not see any glow or shine.

The Genesis Tree started growing at a rapid pace… what looked to be a decaying tree suddenly turned vibrant… leafless limbs started budding and then leaves grew… flowers looking so ethereal bloomed on the ends of the limbs… what looked to be ten years to thirty years of growth happened in less than a minute. That was when the waves of energy started flowing out of the tree blowing away the Mist and Seru that did not have a host turned into what looked to be glass and shattered, and those that did released their hold and normal people was looking around them in shock.

After all this Vahn fainted and Ken volunteered to carry him home. What a start to the real world and the horrors of Mist this turned out to be.

_**A/n: Sorry for taking so long on this. *bows for forgivness* One... RL got me, Surgury, repeated visits to the hospital, virus taking out the data... Two The damn dreaded writer's block hit when I lost all the way to I think chapter 8, i wrote that far ahead and lost it all. T.T**_

_**So... The wall fell, Seru attacked, Vahn got a Seru, Ixis tried to act right for trying to get the girl he likes, Ken and Miyako got even more mixed into the world of Legaia. What will happen with our hero's in the next chapter? hopefully you won't have to wait so long to find out...**_


	4. Chapter four Going beyond the wall

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the playstation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

A/n: I live... I not in the hospital... i hope that i can get to the rest of my stories as well.

Chapter four Going beyond the wall

The village elder was giving the funeral rites to those that died during the attack that happened the night before and for Juno who past on the day before. He called on Ferti to take their bodies while calling to Rem, to take the souls of the dead to the Valley of Noaru. Ken guessed that Noaru is the heaven of Legaia. The hunters and those deemed adult pushed the seven coffins into the dying tide Mei followed her father's coffin into the sea crying and stopping where the shore suddenly drops off staring in hopes that her father will be safe in his journey to Noaru.

Vahn's day of hunting never happened since the Wall is actually blocking anyway in or out. The whole village worked on clearing the Wall pieces that landed inside the village, which was most of it, while leaving the few pieces of Wall that landed outside the village alone for now. The village elder Tomah was talking to others and nodding or shaking his head. Ken did notice that Vahn was being greeted by everyone as 'Savior' Vahn and when Vahn worked he worked harder and for longer than the rest of the villagers including himself.

The task of the Wall cleanup took two days and by then Ken was hoping to do something other than doing something for the village. Vahn coming out of the tree square looking confused and worried then as he wandered the village looking at what repairs done now that the Wall is out of the way saw Ken and walked over to him.

"Ken, I saw that you were one of the ones fighting during that bloody night. Meta says that your and your betrothed's prayers were more focused and would like you to help with the revival of the rest of the Genesis Trees until there are no more Mist in the land." Vahn said looking at his Ra-Seru covered wrist.

"You want me and Miyako to join you in saving the world? If we do go how are we going to protect ourselves from the feral Seru that wants to kill us or turn us into monsters like them?" Ken asked wondering how this was possible.

"Meta says that if you stay close to me while we travel in the Mist, the influence should be weaker than if you were hunting a few weeks ago." Vahn said then realized while Ken is older by a whole year Ken has never hunted since he was training with him. "Sorry, you haven't gone hunting. Than on the ships in the fleet on the sea."

"And about the Seru? I do recall several villagers getting mauled by them." Ken stated knowing that Vahn might have a solution.

"Fight like you did that night. Meta says that is the only thing to stop Seru from attaching to you." Vahn stated after closing his eyes, and then he sighed. "Not just that, while we go to revive the Genesis Trees, Tomah wants me to see if Mei's mother still lives in the Biron Monastery. If she doesn't I would like someone that I can call a friend to stand by me."

"When do you go?" Ken asked trying to see how long he and Miyako have to say yes or no.

"By mid morning, I do hope that you do choose to come." Vahn said before walking towards the inn.

Ken turned and walked quickly towards Miyako to tell her the news.

By Midmorning Ken and Miyako was waiting by the Wall where the door once was. Ken was wearing a leather vest made by Miyako and had a knife on his belt while Miyako was in leggings and a short top with the bag of rocks and a sling on the belt. Vahn walked up and smile as it seemed that they were coming on this adventure to the wilds of Drake Kingdom. Mei called out and ran towards the group handing Vahn his Hunting vest which he put on right there making her smile and she gave him a hug and walked away going to her home.

"That makes her the last to give me something. The innkeeper gave me her point card, something that shoots out a magic wave at a target if you shop a lot." Vahn said fingering a rock that is shaped like a modern day credit card with a shiny opal in the center. "I can see that the others want to award me for saving them but I shouldn't be singled out for fighting if others fought too."

"But you did do something that we didn't… you got rid of the Mist." Ken stated putting his hand on Vahn's shoulder and they stepped out of Rim Elm for the first time as adults staring at the sea of grass.

It didn't take long to get to Hunter Springs, since the hunters also look for prey they get to Hunter Springs around the same time but there were some hunters that was there hoping that an animal would be drinking and be easy prey.

A few hunters were talking to a man in fancy clothing and when he saw Vahn walked over.

"I am called Lezam, I serve King Drake, the ruler of Drake Kingdom. The hunters told me of a young man with a strange Seru got rid of the Mist. I am very grateful to you." Lezam told them making Vahm look bewildered.

"Could you tell me why you are grateful?" Vahn asked feeling kind of weirded out.

"This was just before the Mist came. I was tasked to warn the villages in Drake Kingdom of the Mist and to have them go to the castle. But the Mist flowed around me and I became a Seru Monster. It was because of you that I became human once more. That is why I am so grateful thank you. Drake is still surrounded by Mist and the King is waiting for your power to save them. Will you save the Castle?" Lezam spoke surprising the group that more than those that was close to the tree were turned back to human.

"I will but I have another task that I must do." Vahn stated feeling a little worried that other people would ask him to do the same miracle without the Genesis Tree.

"Oh, thank you. Please do whatever you can to help the castle. When I left the King had made a frightening decision and I hope that he is well." Lezam stated with some relief as his request was heard and granted by the hero.

The other hunters seem to hold Vahn as a hero as well and Vahn doesn't like to be the focus of being in everyone's attention. Ken was hearing some whispering among the hunters as they broke for lunch, the great hero Vahn is eating with us normal folk… The hero Vahn is made of much hardier stuff than us hunters… the hero Vahn is traveling with those found in the sea, maybe they are his sidekicks or pages… and Ken went closer to Vahn.

"The hunters are sure making you larger than you are, forgetting that you are human like us." Ken joked to Vahn.

"But they are right, I am not a normal person. Rim Elm is treating me like a hero like a focus of one of the gods in the old tales. The Ra-Seru does make me stronger but will it make me a better person?" Vahn stated looking morose something strange for Vahn.

"You might not be normal but you do make mistakes like a human. Only you can decide who you are." Ken stated wincing realizing the words could also mean something to Vahn and to himself as his past still haunts him. 'I need to drop my mistakes as it just hurts me. I _do_ need to remember the past to learn from it not dwell on it like I have been.'

"So you are saying be me not what the others try to make me?" Vahn asked trying to figure out the odd statement of Ken's.

"Just be yourself but don't forget to grow into a man you want to be remembered as." Miyako stated looking at Vahn and then to Ken glad that he just learned to start to move from his past.

**A/n: Now that the group has three quests, rid the world of Mist from Meta, find Maya from elder Tomah, and free Drake Castle from the Mist from Lezam... though Freeing Drake Castle is part of the rid the world of Mist quest it still is a separate quest. Now Ken had learned something that Miyako was trying to get him to learn from teaching Vahn before Vahn's grew out of hand. Will they get to find Maya before freeing Drake Castle? I could go and change it up and say yes or go by the game and say no. The answer is in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter five To Biron Monastery or not

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the playstation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Chapter five To Biron Monastery or not

After they had their lunch the group of three left the Hunter's Spring to try to get to the monastery to see if Mei's mother was still alive. It was soon discovered the range that Rim Elm's Genesis Tree had… almost to the river near the spring.

The river was raging in its banks they saw a few Seru monsters on the other side. One tried to go after them and was swept away with the current. So they couldn't swim to the other side and the monastery was on that other side.

"Let's follow the river to see if there are any bridges left. If not we go to the castle." Vahn stated looking a little upset that he couldn't help his friend out by finding her mother.

"If there are any bridges, I see footings of a bridge here. What happened to it?" Ken asked looking at what appeared to be rock formations on both sides of the river.

For two days of walking the riverbanks they saw one more ruined bridge. That's when they saw a dam like gate letting the river flow to the sea in its fated path, to completely block any way to Biron Monastery.

The group looked to the castle that was right next to the dam. The castle looked to be inside the mountain. Which was surprising, at least to the two that was traveling with Vahn.

They got to the castle two days later having to go through some really thick grass and through a town that had no people. That town had some buildings that looked like it was going to fall but surprisingly in good condition considering that the buildings had no maintenance for about ten years. They spent the night in the courtyard. It was Vahn that saw something on the ground.

"Oh, a Door of Light. This is something that would come in handy." Vahn said pocketing the talisman.

"Door of Light?" Ken asked not knowing what one is since it wasn't in the demo.

"Doors of Light are a talisman that when you break it sends you to the entrance of a dungeon or really hard terrain like a mountain. If you didn't have the items needed or someone was injured." Vahn explained thinking that Ken didn't know due to being from the Sea Kingdom.

"That does sound like it would become handy." Ken said looking at Miyako with surprise what else can Legaia's items do.

When the sun rose waking those that were not on watch. They quickly ate their breakfasts and went inside. Different Seru monsters roam inside as one just ambushed them as they closed the door. Vahn quickly stabbed the boney monster breaking the Seru that was controlling the being it once was and it vanished in shards of light.

"We need to be more careful." Miyako nearly shouted but caught herself and spoke the words in a normal voice.

"Yes, that was sloppy." Vahn said realizing that he made a big mistake.

The entrance to the castle was grand even with the Mist making things look gloomy. There was a beautiful painting gracing the staircase and on the second level there were five doorways. They climbed the stairs making sure that nothing on the next level or something going to rush at them from the rear. They entered the closest door and saw something that shocked the three. There were people in there. In cages. People alive still in this Mist. Ken and Miyako race to the cages as if to open them for the people to walk free.

"Don't open the doors to the cages." Vahn called out wincing as his voice echoes in the room.

"Why?" Miyako asked turning to Vahn in shock.

"They have Seru on them. They would kill you if they can reach you." Vahn stated then looking at his wrist that has Meta. "The only way we can help them is by getting rid of the Mist."

"Could we try to take the Seru off?" Ken asked no longer trying to get anywhere near the Seru controlled people.

"Meta says that would kill the humans that have Seru on them. The Mist and Seru is what is keeping them alive." Vahn said then draws his knife causing the two others to ready for a fight. A floating chestplate and helm floats to them trying to cut them with its sword. "My shout must have caught its attention."

Miyako let loose a few stones from her sling knocking the helm off while Vahn and Ken was cutting at air trying to get it from attacking more. Vahn made a wild swing hit something that was invisible and the armor fell no longer moving.

"No yelling or making any noise. The Seru monsters are looking for things to kill." Ken spoke noticing that the 'people' was looking at the group now and growling inhumanly.

"Yeah. Let's look around." Vahn agreed then started poking around the room. They left when they found nothing and went for the middle door with a symbol that looks to be a sun and a keyhole. "Must need a key. We go back to the room we just passed and see if the key is there."

They found the key to the left of the door, and every room that they checked has had people in cages.

Up a flight of stairs and this level has only three doors save the stairway doorway they just exited a few moments ago. Figuring that like last level they needed a key to the door in front of them and looked to the other doors to have rooms that might have a key to that door. The door that the group used didn't matter if they took the other side, this must be the dining hall. There was another door besides leading to the main hall. Again there was a cage but this one holds more than the ones a floor down. Looking through the boxes and knocked over furniture they found the key without going into the kitchens.

They went to the door that they just ignored because they assumed that they needed a key to open and noticing the lightning symbol was right to assume that due to the keyhole and locked nature.

Up another set of stairs and killing a few Skeletons that was seemingly waiting for them. And to the third level of the castle this time they saw that this hall was shorter than the last one and could see the might be locked door with a star symbol. Again they went key searching as a group trying to be silent as possible, when they started opening doors that this must be the servants level, where the servants of the castle lived, or it could be guest quarters. They decided to go through the rooms one by one hopefully finding the key quickly so that they could get to the Genesis Tree, Meta said that it was behind the castle, is.

They found the key in the fifth room and as the exited the room the saw the armors attacking the Seru monsters. They waited until the armors left going down the stairs to go open the door with the star. The next level was not clad in stone like the rest of the castle but bare earth. The ground crunched as they walked seeing a gate that had fresh air blowing along with Mist. The gate was locked so they must find another key. Walking to a hall that was clad in stone they entered and saw that there was a long hallway that had only one door they walked silently as they could. Opening the door they saw that this is the throne room. And it was a masterful piece of work. Marble clad this room with marble pillars to hold the ceiling since the room was twenty meters long and ten meters wide. They walked to the left door and found what must be the King. And he had a Seru on him. There was a letter on the desk which Vahn took a look at thinking to find out why all the people here were wearing Seru.

Vahn sighed and put the letter back on the desk and noted like Meta that the key around the King must the key for the dam to stop the flow of the river that blocks the way to Biron Monastery. They grabbed the key for the gate in the unclad room. And with that they now have the way towards the Genesis Tree.

**A/n: I know not much detail. the castle looks very similar to the one in the game. And note there is more changes than a few rooms being added. The Drake Ghost isn't a Seru Monster like in the game. It is a security system, and it attacks Seru and any not in the cages that has any type of Seru on them.**


	6. Chapter six to the Second Tree

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the playstation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Chapter six to the Second Tree

They decided to check the final room to see if there was any room safe from the Seru Monsters since the lower floors they couldn't block any of the doors with possessed people in cages that want to do harm. The final room was messed up but no signs of recent activity.

"Meta says that if we shut this door tightly we can rest for the night." Vahn said surprising the two since they did look exhausted. Did Meta really increase his endurance past theirs? Vahn knew that he could do some things better than Ken but walking or running he lagged behind Ken, so Meta did up his abilities.

After a few hours Vahn woke up feeling refreshed and looked at his friend and his friend's betrothed. Since the room only had two beds Van took one and the other two took the other bed. They seemed to be relaxed and looked peaceful, but sometimes Ken looked upset for a few moments.

"Meta, are they going to be alright?" Vahn asked as quietly as he could.

Yes, I am trying to push the Mist away from them. It seems that Ken lowers his mind when he sleeps. Meta answered in awe that two humans could withstand being in the Mist so long and not be totally affected by the madness that the Mist brings.

Vahn took it to himself to fix a meal for the two when they woke so that they could restore the King back to rights so that they could close the river and see if Maya still lives. When they did wake they ate and was ready to travel some more.

"Um, Vahn. When Drake Castle is Mist free could we take a break so that we can be ready to travel more without tired legs?" Miyako asked trying not to complain. But in a way she was right, they couldn't keep up with Vahn since it seemed that he didn't need much rest to recover from this quest.

"Yeah, and we could stock up on some supplies as we rest. The point card isn't going to charge without shops." Vahn said figuring out what to barter with to get supplies.

They opened the mountain gate and exited the castle noting that it was noon. They looked for the tree and saw a taller mountain that looked to be a three day journey.

There were some creatures on this valley but not Seru monsters. At least they wouldn't starve since the wild plants turned out to be edible and they had plenty of meat running around.

When they made it to the mountain Vahn stopped suddenly looked at the top and then shook his head to clear it.

"Vahn? Did Meta just talk to you?" Ken asked hoping that they didn't have far to go to revive the tree and rest.

"Yeah he did, there is another Ra-Seru getting close to the tree and is hoping to help his friend." Vahn stated walking up to a simple wooden gate and opened it.

"So there is more Ra-Seru out there?" Ken asked looking at Miyako.

"Apparently there are." Vahn answered. The group started climbing up the mountain trail and found that they disturbed a Pump-bat which looks like a badly carved pumpkin with wings for arms. All they had to do to kill it was to cut the wings off and stab the head/body.

They thought that might be all that was for creatures until a flying Seru attacked Ken by trying to drink his blood.

"Get it off before it tries to attach!" Ken yelled out to both Miyako and Vahn. Vahn used a fiery punch that made the Seru turn clear and vanish making Ken fall from relief and blood loss.

"Here eat a Rem leaf and I will show you something that Meta says will help." Vahn said giving Ken a green leaf which Ken ate with a small grimace since it was bitter. Vahn raised the arm that Meta was attached to and the Seru that just attacked Ken flew over and healed Ken with a light that came from it to the injured man.

"What just happened?" Miyako shrieked and Vahn looked abashed.

"Vera, the Seru that just attacked got absorbed by Meta. Vera is a healing Seru and Ken needed to be healed." Vahn stated helping Ken back to his feet.

"I feel better than I did before the attack." Ken stated in surprise the fatigue is gone.

"If that is so I will heal Miyako then." Vahn said as he did Miyako felt much better than she did before they went full speed to rescue the castle to get Mei's mother Maya.

Well it was just as well Vahn did that now with the two that was starting to get fatigued can now move faster than they did before as something major was going to happen as soon as they got to the top of the mountain.

They heard Zeto's voice tell something that the girl was its plaything. And they heard a menacing growl. The group went running not seeing Zeto since he most likely did his vanishing act but saw a huge lion-like creature with wings and it was attacking a red-headed girl that had a wolf lying at her feet.

They were stunned when they heard the wolf speak. It was talking to Meta, sounding happy that Meta was with a nice human and then pleading for him to help the girl it called Noa. Vahn looked at his companions and with smirks all three attacked the flying beast.

Miyako staying out of range of the claws and fangs of the beast that Noa called Caruban by flinging the stones at the beast's eyes. Vahn went for the ribs using the knife to stab and slice it open. Ken went for the haunches thinking that if it felt pain in its hind legs it would lose focus. Noa was weaving in and out of the claws using speed to her advantage and making the beast to forget about the wolf. Miyako hit both its eyes making the beast land and try to go rub its eyes. Ken hamstrung one of its legs as it was rubbing its eyes making the beast snarl and blast fireballs at where Ken was at just a few seconds earlier. They were stunned this beast was no beast this was a Seru and this thing wants their blood.

Vahn raised his arm and a Gimard burned the beast and actually landing the final blow. Caruban fell to the ground no longer moving and started breaking into shards of light.

The group just sat down trying to recover their breath. Miyako was the first to recover but then she was slinging stones at the Seru. Vahn was next then Noa and finally Ken they breathed a full sigh of relief now that the life threatening event was done.

"Noa… you have done well… now please… take me to the Genesis Tree." The wolf panted out after they had recovered. Noa went for the wolf to do as bid. Vahn made to help and that set off both Ken and Miyako to help. The wolf was bony the pelt just hung to the bones. As they got the wolf to the tree they noticed that the wolf had a Seru on it. They moved to pray like they did for Rim Elm picturing a world without the Mist. Vahn moved to touch the tree with the arm that holds Meta. Like the Genesis Tree in Rim Elm this tree looks almost dead and with a few seconds started to grow and mature in minutes that would take truly centuries for it to reach that growth.

The Seru on the wolf moved off the wolf and went for Noa. Noa looked glad that the Seru was on her. Could this be the Ra-Seru Meta felt?

Noa turned to face Vahn and spoke in a light tone as if she never spoke to anyone before, "Vahn, will you take me with you?"

"Yes your speed would come in handy in fights that we will have in the future." Vahn stated then was surprised when the girl just light right up.

"Good now I won't be alone anymore." Noa stated with a smile that would light up a cave.

With that they started the three day journey back to Drake Castle in hopes that the Mist is gone from there.

**A/n: And now Noa is part of the team, would Ken and Miyako be left behind now that there are two Ra-Seru in the team? And how was the fight with Caruban? do I need to fix it... make it longer... or is it just right?  
**


	7. Chapter seven Back to the castle

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the PlayStation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Chapter seven Back to the castle

The three day journey back to Drake Castle was less strenuous than it was to where the Genesis Tree was. Maybe the lack of Mist made the journey a bit more restful for Miyako and Ken. But they were sore by the time they got to the top entrance to the castle.

Noa seemed confused as she stepped inside the doorway.

"I hear voices. A whole lot of voices from inside. Is it safe? Will we be okay?" Noa asked looking younger than what Ken presumed her to be around twelve.

"Don't worry Noa, everything should be fine." Vahn said with a smile, thinking of what they saw going through here on the way to the tree.

"Alright, I won't worry since you are here Vahn." Noa said showing her naivety.

They climbed down the flight of stairs to the unclad room that had the King and several soldiers waiting to either thank them or talk to them since they did nothing wrong. Noa was staring at the King for someone that was raised by a wolf or technically by a Ra-Seru she never saw any humans save for the three that came to her rescue at the top of the mountain.

"Travelers, are you the ones that drove away the Mist?" the King asked with a deep voice.

"Yes, I with my friends and the Ra-Seru Meta drove away the Mist from the castle." Vahn stated trying to look taller and more trustworthy looking.

"So what we heard was true. One look at the shining Seru on your arm tells me of the miracle." The King stated making the group look a little stunned. "I am Drake the third, King of this castle. You have my deepest gratitude for saving this castle."

Noa finally spoke making the group realize how sheltered she is.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Noa asked staring at the King's face.

"What is it young lady?" King Drake stated hoping that this person that is covered with dirt and wearing rags was a young child.

"There's some weird hair growing under your nose." Noa stated point blankly surprising the group and the King's people as well.

"What! Oh." Drake yelped out and then it dawned on him what she was talking about. One of the soldiers walked off to start laughing. "This young lady is… this is called a moustache."

"Whiskers? Whiskers! How odd." Noa said while flapping her arms.

"Oh, I'm quite found of my moustache." King Drake said rubbing his moustache. Then he looked at the rest of the group and spoke, "So be it. Now I wish to hear the tale."

The group told him the tale from when Rim Elm was attacked to reviving the Genesis Tree at Mount Rikuroa and how they needed to go to the Biron Monastery and could not because the bridges are gone and the river is flowing so fast that they could not cross it.

The King looked solemn when he heard of the dangers they went through and had miraculously ended.

"What an amazing story. So Vahn, Ken, and Miyako were going to Biron Monastery to search for Mei's mother Maya. My order to open the water gate must have caused great hardship. I am sorry for that, here is the Water Key."

The group got the key from a soldier who went up to the king so that he could pass it along. The group bowed and was started to go to the village that lays at the bottom of the castle. "Vahn. Noa. Ken. Miyako. Wait! I have a favor to ask of you." The king called to them and the group walked back towards the king. "I know that you are on separate quests. But I ask you to remember that the horrible Mist still covers the world. And those chosen by the Ra-Seru, have a holy mission. I have not the authority to command you. You have saved Rim Elm and Drake Castle from the Mist. But the suffering will not end until the Mist is no longer flowing on the world."

"Mr. Drake what does 'suffer' mean? Are you talking about dinner?" Noa asked showing that she does not understand what some words mean and at least that she knows to ask what a word means before assuming what it means.

"No that is 'supper' that you are thinking of. Suffer means to be very sad." King Drake explained realizing that she doesn't know much.

"Suffering is when sad things happen." Noa said getting it. "No! I don't want any more sad things to happen. I hate suffering. Vahn, that means that we have to destroy the Mist! That will end the suffering."

"Yes I agree with Noa." King Drake stated, "I will detain you no further, please continue on your journey. I will pray for a safe trip. Good luck."

One of the maids led them to a guest room since it was pretty late. It took Noa a few minutes to get comfortable on the beds, it was like she never had been on one before. Then they woke to noises in the night, Vahn, Ken, and Miyako looked around to look for the source of the noises and saw Noa whimpering.

"Mother... Mother?" Noa mumbled into the night.

"Oh dear. Talking about Mia's mother must have triggered this dream." Miyako said going and pulling the covers back over Noa as she was moving about on her bed.

"Maybe Rem is giving her this dream." Vahn spoke softly looking at the wolf child.

"Let her be, if she talks about it then we can speculate. If not, it might be best since this dream is making her sad." Ken said gently and went back to sleep.

"Ken's right. We cannot make things like this bigger than they are because we have no way to fix her dreams." Miyako said as she got into her bed and rolled to her side to go back to sleep.

"Rem, Teig, protect us all." Vahn prayed and slipped back into his dreams.

Morning came and one of the maids took Noa to get something other than the rags she was wearing, when she came back her red hair was put into a pony tail that looked like a wolf's tail and wearing leggings and a tunic.

"What was wrong with what I had on?" Noa asked tilting her head to one side.

"You looked like a wild thing with those rags. This makes you look like a hero." Miyako stated quickly so to calm her down before she started crying.

"Oh, these clothes feel soft." Noa said twirling around.

"She looks to be twelve. How long has the Mist covered this land?" Ken asked noticing her age and trying to remember what Tetsu said how long the Mist was on this land.

"The Mist came here when I was four. Either something is wrong or the Mist elsewhere has been there longer." Vahn stated now wondering about the Mist and the origins of the Mist.

They continued to go to the village that was at the bottom of the castle and saw that it was bustling with the villagers going back to their lives. Like harvesting the long grasses for grain, blacksmiths doing their trade, and people buying and selling things.

Noa was in shock there was more people here than inside the castle. She was looking around in awe. And glanced at the others and smiled.

"There are so many people. They look so happy. Now I'm happy. I want to talk to them I want to talk about happy things." Noa stated looking like she is dancing in place, then she stopped and looked stricken, "Do you think that they want to talk to me, Vahn?"

"I believe so. You are so full of sunshine." Vahn stated making Noa happy and she just ran off.

"We need to find her before she does something stupid." Ken stated and getting a glare from Miyako. "She might say something that isn't right and getting put into jail or trying things that she has no knowledge doing."

"I think it might be best to make sure that she does have fun and stays happy." Vahn stated nicely instead of being his normal jerky self.

"I guess you're both right." Miyako sighed out and followed the boys to find the girl that ran into a village.

Looking around they saw her red hair in a weapon and armor shop. They went in to find her looking at a pretty red robe.

"Hi Vahn, take a look at this. Isn't it cool?" Noa asked showing his the robe she was looking at.

"Young lady that is a Fighting Robe. It doesn't just look good. It'll protect those pretty arms of yours." The shop owner stated proudly as his wife makes them.

"Wow, that's great! A Fighting Robe. How cool." Noa exclaimed looking happily.

"What a charming young lady. I'll give you a good price." The shop owner laughed and was stunned to see the young lady start to take the robe without paying for it. "Hey, hey! What a minute! You have to pay! Money. You know money."

"Money? What is money?" Noa asked then she looked at Vahn who shook his head in his lack of knowledge about this 'money'. Ken and Miyako had to suppress their reactions to this very funny scene.

"Hmmpf, for heroes who save Drake Castle you don't know much do you? Money is what you trade for things from stores like mine. The monsters that you beat drop coins. Those coins are money." The shop owner lectured Noa and Vahn, Noa seemed to blink a lot and nod as soon as she got it while Vahn was surprised as it is not like Rim Elm at all. The shop owner sighed out, "Oh well, if you don't know about money, you don't know. Ok, I'll tell you what. I'll give you the Fighting Robe for free. As a present from me to you."

"Wow, thanks mister you are great!" Noa exclaimed with a huge smile and gave the shop owner a big kiss. And now realized that she had the means to trade for better things now the shiny things she was picking up was money.

"But next time young lady you have to pay with money." The shop owner told Noa. Noa nodded and ran outside the store for most likely another store.

"I'll come back to buy some things from here. I am going to make sure she doesn't get into more trouble." Vahn stated blushing and ran out to follow her.

"I think he is embarrassed about his lack of knowledge." Ken told Miyako in a whisper.

Miyako just nodded as she was proved wrong by this scene, Noa really didn't know that she could have been called a thief for that stunt.

They followed after the two and found them in the supply store buying packs for supplies, Ken and Miyako thought that it was a great idea as they didn't have a way to carry their supplies very well. Then Noa ran out again after she was done making Vahn sigh and do the same. Ken just started to chuckle at this. Vahn is chasing a girl without meaning to.

They finally stopped at the Inn where Noa finally stopped running around since they didn't want to use up the hospitality of King Drake they decided to use the Inn to rest their bodies so that they can go to Biron Monastery.

**A/n: Sorry for taking so long to write this. I cannot tell you how sorry i am. just that i had a problem write this chapter... Now are they any closer to getting Mei's mother? Did you like the Noa scenes that she shows that she knows nothing? Please tell me how the story is so that I can continue to write the best and fix the glaring issues. Favorite of Chaos**


	8. Chapter eight Past the Water Gate

The Call of Legaia

I don't own of either Legend of Legaia, the PlayStation even if I own a system or Digimon I do own anything that is not from the game or the anime…

Summary: Ken gets his disk that he orders and he and his girlfriend gets a trip that is not part of the package with that disk.

Chapter eight Past the Water Gate

It took a week of constant rest for the two non-Ra-Seru heroes to recover from the fatigue of constant movement. Vahn was shocked on how bad he made them just by trying to get to Mei's mother. He needs to give them more rest. And with Noa he can. He talked to her without telling Ken and Miyako what he told her.

It took a whole two days for the river to drain and be passable, basically waiting for the shale to finish drying so that they didn't fall into river mud sink holes.

Noa seemed to be curious about the plants they picked and how to carve meat from an animal that they killed. Ken decided to tell her the reasons for the way they did so that if she knew in case of emergency. And he found a wild Rem Blessing and showed her how to harvest the leaves and flowers for healing.

Though Vahn wanted to go as fast as he could he knew that doing so would be bad, he told the two to just sleep during the night. Vahn was getting worried that he would kill his friends just by pushing them too hard.

'Vahn, you learned that they have limits. You are limiting yourself to make sure that they don't go past those limits ever again.' Meta told his bonded.

"It's just that they want to keep up with me. I know that they will try to be put on watch." Vahn sighed out looking at the sleeping humans and sighed again.

'Vahn… You have a kind heart. I felt that Ken was wanting to touch the last Genesis Tree. Do you think he was trying to bond with a Ra-Seru?' Meta asked Vahn to take Vahn away from the negative thoughts.

"Yeah, maybe the next tree has his Ra-Seru." Vahn stated with a small smile. He stood and stretched looked around, and then poked the fire to make sure that it stayed lit.

During the two week journey they learned more how to fight with Noa on the team and how to get her to learn how to work with Terra on her arm so that she didn't go nuts when she grew more on her arm.

They saw that the monastery was built over a river and into both sides of the mountains that made the river valley. Making it look like a dam, but clearly a place of worship.

"Finally we've made it to Mei's mother." Miyako stated smiling and happy that the girl that helped them adjust to Rim Elm would be getting a family member back. Because if there was Mist inside they could always revive the two Genesis Trees that is supposed to be around here according to what people told them at Drake Castle.

They entered the opened door and saw that the room was in good shape for being in the Mist for around ten years. Miyako and Ken looked around, Ken notice there was slots in the floor and a lever in the middle of the room. Ken just walked up to the lever and gave it a pull.

"What are you doing?" Vahn asked going up to him.

"The Mist is fading." Ken noted as someone burst out of the closed door.

"I don't believe it." The man said in shock looking at the four and spotting the two Ra-Seru. "I rush out thinking that some Seru are up to no good and find human visitors. Well then, come with me and I will introduce you to Biron."

"So the monastery is fine then." Vahn stated with some relief as the monk left the room and then they followed the monk inside the building.

"I am so glad you came. It's been a long time since anyone that's human came to Biron." The monk told them as they entered the door. Then continued, "I never thought that anyone would come when I was guarding the gate. You really surprised me. Please wait! They're in the middle of training. When it is over the Master will want to speak with you."

An older man was watching the katas looked over to the gate and looked surprised.

"Stop! It seems that we have some visitors." The older man stated calmly. The ones making corrections to the in training monks turned to look at the old man and then to the gate in shock. "What a rare treat. That is enough training for now. Go to your individual tasks."

"Yes, sir!" the training monks yelled and walked off in a line.

The monk that was the guard brought them closer to the older man.

"Well, well. Welcome to Biron." the elder said cheerfully looking at the group of four checking their eyes and for any signs of injury.

"I am Noa, this here is Vahn and those two are Ken and Miyako. It is nice to meet you old man." Noa stated in her cheerful naivety.

"Noa, that isn't what you say." Miyako went to tell her what she did wrong.

"How dare you call Master Zopu old man!" a man in his late teens berated Noa. He is in blue gi, brown spiky hair, and dark blue eyes.

"She meant no harm, Master Teacher. Calm down." Zopu told his student.

"Sir." Master Teacher glared at Noa before going back to where he was standing and then he stormed off.

"I see, Vahn, Noa, Ken, and Miyako. How do you do? I am Zopu. Your eyes are keen while there is Seru. And the two that doesn't look unharmed. Alright then, we will welcome you to Biron. Tonight we will have a feast in your honor. Until then, you can make yourselves at home in the monastery." Zopu stated surprising Vahn since he knew that those of Biron faith abhor Seru.

"Um Master Zopu. Don't your faith state that no one can wear Seru in your temples?" Vahn asked shocking Zopu that one that wore a Seru knew of their faith.

"Well, yes, but we have had no contact save a few trying to escape the Mist and most of those die when they enter. The fact you stayed sane in the Mist is an honorable reason to allow you two entrance to the temple." Zopu explained his reasoning to Vahn.

"Thank you for the honor of entering the temple." Vahn stated before bowing to Zopu.

"Thank you." Noa copied Vahn. In which both Ken and Miyako did the same.

Zopu left then to go make the preparations for the feast. A man the same age as Master Teacher though with a red gi, spiky red hair, and dark almost black eyes walked up to them and seemed curious about them.

"Those things on your arms, are those Seru?" the man asked looking at the Ra-Seru heroes.

"No they are Ra-Seru, similar to Seru but not the same." Vahn stated before Noa could say something silly.

"But they are Seru?" the man asked sounding a little testy.

"Yes, but not the same." Vahn reiterated.

"So those are Seru I heard that they grant the wearer great strength." The man smiled.

"That's right." Noa stated happily.

"I want one of those." The man stated making Ken raise his eyebrows in alarm, didn't Vahn say that the monks don't wear Seru. "I am Songi, pleased to meet you. If you have a spare Seru let me have it."

"Songi if we had a spare Ra-Seru we would give them to Ken and Miyako first." Noa chirped making Songi look at her and then he too walked off.

"Is he joking?" Ken asked Vahn as soon as Songi was out of earshot.

"I'm not sure. Though he didn't feel like he was going to attack us at all." Vahn answered before looking at Meta.

"Well, we have about two hours before the sun sets I guess we explore." Ken stated trying to lighten up the mood.

As they walked through the monastery they saw the monks cleaning the floors and walls and some praying to a statue. They garnered some looks but got a few glares as well. Miyako had the bright idea to go ask one of the monks if Maya was still living. And she was told to go upstairs. But as they went to go up the stairs a woman that looks almost like Mei ran down the stairs in an excited mood.

"Vahn, do you remember me?" the woman asked looking over Vahn as she was speaking.

"Maya, you've gone old." Vahn stated making the woman laugh.

"Vahn you haven't changed. When Master Zopu said that a youth called Vahn had come I just had to go see." Maya exclaimed showing just where Mei got her personality. "You must have had a hard time getting here."

"Yeah, the Mist is getting thicker and all the bridges were out." Vahn injected but Maya continued after hearing that she was right.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Master Zopu had asked me to help with the preparations of the party. I have to go now. I have so many things to ask you about but it'll have to wait until tonight. I want you to tell me about the village and about yourself. By for now." Maya called and ran back to where she was before finding out about Vahn.

"She is the same Maya save she has grey in her hair." Vahn smiled.

"So this is Mei's mother?" Ken smiled looking at Vahn.

"Yeah, when she left she made such a stir. But Biron Monastery needed someone to teach how to clean when they got a bunch of kids wanting to be monks. The pay was too good for her to pass up. You know I never knew what that meant until now." Vahn stated losing his smile.

"She is going to be heartbroken when she learns of Juno." Miyako finished got Vahn, "I bet she mothers everyone even when they don't want it."

"Yeah, and that is why I hoped she lived. Mei needs some family, well besides Ixis." Vahn stated and then gave a sigh. "How will I tell her that the village is now safe from the Mist after her husband died?"

"By breaking the story gently." Ken stated putting his hand on Vahn's shoulder.

"I don't understand. What does heartbroken mean?" Noa asked showing that she really doesn't know.

"It means that the heart will hurt. Not truly but it feels like it. It also means to be sad because of loss." Miyako stated remembering all their friends that they left behind.

"Sad. It means sad? Why will she be sad?" Noa asked getting them to sigh.

"Remember the wolf. She had someone that she was very close to and deeply loved. Her loved one is now dead and she will be sad that he is gone." Vahn explained getting Noa to see how she would be sad.

"Oh, I miss the wolf that Terra was on." Noa said bringing Terra to her chest.

That ended that conversation.

They continued until they saw a bunch of men with a wagon inside the monastery.

"Hey I haven't seen them before. Care to see our wares?" one of the men asked pulling out some items and quite a few weapons and armor.

"I guess, our armor is starting to fall apart save Noa's as hers is new." Ken told Vahn pointing to the rips in Vahn's armor and to the punctures of his.

"Plus it charges the Point Card. I saw the jewel starting to shimmer." Vahn said back and walked over to the wagon. There was two sets of leather armor that he pulled out from the wagon and was looking at some gem bracelets. "What are these bracelets?"

"Ah, good sir, that one you have in your hand is a Burning Jewel. They help by making you stronger." The merchant told him.

"So each is a different element. What does the earth do?" Ken asked looking more at the four different jewels.

"It increases endurance and stamina. The tempest helps your agility and helps you jump farther. The deep sea helps you swim longer. I only have that one left. Some of the monks by that bracelet to go swimming for a spell." Another merchant explained.

"Two of the earth, and the deep sea as well." Vahn brought out his purse filled with money, some of the people in Drake Castle just gave Vahn money for saving them from the nightmare of being Seru Monsters.

"You have a deal. Two leathers, two Earth Jewels, and one Deep Sea Jewel." The merchant said the amount and Vahn handed him it and was given the goods.

"What about that sling? It looks better than the sling I am using." Miyako spoke up and Vahn duly handed over the amount needed to buy the sling.

Not to long after a gong was heard and the monks went to the main hall where they normally trained in, the group followed and after the feast was eaten and people started relaxing. Vahn summed up his courage and told Maya the tale he was dreading. She didn't break down like they thought she would but looked sad.

"So that is what happened. Juno… he… he was killed by the Seru. So Vahn you came here for Mei's sake." Maya sighed out tears in her eyes.

"Well, Tomah sent me to find you. I don't think anyone believed you to be alive." Vahn told her saying that he isn't doing it for her daughter. "Ixis would have travelled to find you if he could. He loves Mei."

"Maya." Noa looked at the older woman and then to the party, "Is this what heartbroken looks like?"

"Yes, it does look like this dear." Maya sighed out smiling just a little. "Oh, it's just so frustrating that I couldn't be by Juno's side. I love him so. All along I had the hope of seeing him again. Now I can't." she just started crying but she didn't not start sobbing. "I… I have to be *sniff* alone right now."

"Go on. You had a big shock." Ken told her, and she left and as soon as she was out of the room her sobs could be heard.

They lost all thoughts of partying and went to Zopu to tell him this. As they walked towards Zopu they saw Songi in a corner muttering but they just shrugged it off as they didn't know the guy to tell if it was normal or not and as the other monks were not paying any heed either.

"I just saw Maya leaving and crying so. You didn't tell me before but I want you to be honest with me now." Zopu told them.

"Well, Maya's husband died about a month ago. I was tasked to find her and bring her to her daughter." Vahn stated looking Zopu in his eyes.

"Good you are frank and forthright. I, too, shall be frank. I have a favor to ask of you." Zopu stated looking at the four.

"Let me guess it deals with Genesis Trees. I heard a rumor that around the Biron Valley there are two Genesis Trees." Vahn said grinning.

"Yes that is true that there are two Genesis Trees in the Voz Forest, and yes I was going to ask you to rid the Mist by doing the Miracle that you have done before."

"Of course but we do need a few days to recover. My two friends that have traveled with me from Rim Elm these past thirty eight days need rest." Vahn stated looking at his friends and remembering how weak they were after they made it back to Drake Castle sixteen days ago.

"Thank you and you may stay here for three days after the feast of learning that you are ridding the Mist from the valley. And that will be for at least five days in hopes that we no longer have to rely on river weed and fish." Zopu was happy. Then he yelled to the party, "Everyone, the travelers have agreed to repeat their miracles of ridding the Mist. By going to revive the Genesis Trees."

The cheer was loud and every monk was now looking at the group as heroes, much to Vahn's dislike.

"Once Revived the Mist will be dissipated and you can exit the monastery whenever you like." Vahn called out to the crowd and again there was a huge cheer.

"Which Genesis Tree will you revive first?" Zopu asked looking at Vahn.

"Which one is closer to the Mist Generator? It would be the weakest as the Mist will poison it." Vahn asked gaining cues from Meta.

"Ah, that would be West Voz. West Voz is what we call the west side of the Voz River." Zopu answered and told them more about the forest that they are entering. And he nodded contemplating the choice. "Master Teacher."

The man in the blue gi ran up to Zopu.

"Yes sir?" he asked looking worried.

"Master Teacher, I would like you to join these four to the forest. You know the layout of the forest better than anyone else in the monastery." Zopu told the man.

"But…" Master Teacher stuttered and sounded surprised.

"Master Teacher!" Zopu sounded stern when he snapped out that term.

"Yes sir." Master Teacher stated sounding abashed.

Songi walked up and looked at the Master of the Monastery.

"Have you forgot about me?" Songi asked out.

"Songi? I haven't. I was going to have you teach while Master Teacher was away." Zopu stated looking at Songi.

"I can go to East Voz and protect the Genesis Tree so that the travelers don't have to work so hard." Songi stated looking at his teacher.

"Songi… it is unusual that you would volunteer like this, but that is good. I will give you monks to command. I am counting on you Songi." Zopu sounded pleased. Songi bowed deeply and went to Master Teacher's side. "Well, night as fallen. The feast is at its end."

The party of four was split so that the girls would sleep in the women's bedroom and the men sleep with the monks.

**A/n: What is Songi up to? and yes I did the math on about how long their journey to Biron took. Do you like that I was naming some fitures that didn't have names?**


End file.
